


Ex Cathedra

by Fabrisse



Series: Cathedral [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, Hotch and Reid begin a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Cathedra

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: This was a prompt from the Anonymous Kink!Meme that ansera put together awhile back. It turned into case fic with a kink icing.  
> The full prompt is at the end of the story. The basics were a dominant Reid and a cathedral doorway.

It had taken six murders and as many weeks before the Washington Metropolitan Police Department had decided it was worth calling in the FBI. The FBI Police force who worked certain cases in DC barely took one look at the map of the six dump sites before their unit head had picked up an FBI directory and found the listing for the BAU at Quantico.

Just under one week later the seventh body turned up and the BAU finally got to see one of the crime scenes intact. The scene had been cleared by the teams first called in. Anyone who worked there was asked a couple of cursory questions before being allowed to return home, and the tour buses and individuals who came were gently turned away.

Most of the team had driven up in an FBI SUV, but Reid had driven today and asked if he could drive his own car since they'd be so close to his building. Hotch approved it, but ordered JJ to ride with Reid.

On the way JJ's phone rang and Hotch started asking questions from the official vehicle.

"Go ahead, Hotch, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Reid, what do you know about the National Cathedral?"

He squinted at the road and completed passing a truck. "That's a pretty open-ended question. I doubt you want the names of the original construction team, for instance."

JJ heard Morgan snort before saying, "Hell, no. But we were just talking about the fact that this body really messes up our geographic profile, so we thought maybe our genius might know something about it."

"Honestly, I think we should wait and look at the crime scene. I've been wondering whether this might not be some type of copycat rather than our original killer."

"Really?" JJ's surprise was clear.

"The other bodies have been on the outside of the religious property. On the stairs at 6th and I synagogue and New York Avenue Presbyterian, near the back entrances of Calvary Baptist and Mary, Mother of God churches. The other two at the Buddhist center and the AME were on the sidewalk. This one is in a chapel. It's possible our unsub has escalated or finally found his signature in the act of desecration, but copycat is also a possibility."

Rossi broke in. "Maybe he didn't feel appreciated enough when he was just leaving bodies outside buildings."

"Maybe they've all been ritual sacrifices to make himself more pleasing to his deity and he finally decided to take the sacrifice all the way to the altar."

There was dead air for a few minutes as everyone digested this.

Hotch broke the silence. "If the unsub is performing a ritual sacrifice, which ritual? And what's he praying for?"

There was another emptiness before Hotch finally said, "Reid? You still there?"

"Was that question for me? I can, once we get there, look and see if it pings anything medieval for me. I'd have to research other sacrifice rituals. Frankly, three of the four of you seem to be better qualified to answer that question."

Prentiss said, "Which three and why?" There was a smile in her voice.

Reid shrugged and changed lanes. "It'll be faster if we take this exit and go in via Chain Bridge. It's not the most efficient route, but with the traffic on ninety-five …"

Rossi's voice came through clearly. "This is your neck of the woods. We'll trust your instincts. Now answer Emily's question."

Reid negotiated them through the turns onto the smaller parkway before answering. "Dave and Emily are Catholic, lapsed for the most part I think, but Catholic. I don't know what Morgan is, but I know he prays. He told us so when Garcia was shot. I'm agnostic leaning to atheist. I've never asked JJ, although her region of Pennsylvania is likely to be fairly Catholic. And Hotch could be Jewish but highly assimilated or agnostic, atheist, mainstream Protestant…"

JJ heard Hotch laugh. "Would you believe Zoroastrian?"

Reid laughed, too. "Frankly, that would be more shocking these days than my atheism."

"Episcopal."

"So you know more about that aspect of National Cathedral than I do." He took a breath. "Next turn we're going to be at Chain Bridge. Let me go first because it's going to be one lane for the next mile or two and it's easier if you follow me than trying to direct you from behind."

"The road ahead of me is clear. If you pedal hard enough, you should be able to pass." Hotch sounded amused.

"I'll have JJ give you the finger as we go by."

"Not me, Spence. I like my job."

"Smart girl," Prentiss said.

"All right, when we get there, I want Reid and Prentiss to go straight to the crime scene. Morgan, you talk to the person who found the body and the one who made the call. Dave, you talk to the rector and his staff while JJ and I talk to the people who called us in. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Reid said, "Got it."

"Bye, Hotch." JJ hung up the phone. "Believe it or not, the aunt who took me in when I was in high school was Quaker. That was the biggest religious tradition I grew up with. Well, that and football."

***  
Reid found Rossi sitting with his head bowed in one of the chairs.

When he finally looked up, Rossi asked, "Is it one of ours?"

"Yes, the unsub left the cuts at the throat, wrists, and ankles with no other obvious wounds. Now we just have to figure out why he's escalated."

Rossi looked around. "Spencer, how can you sit in a place like this and not see the hand of God?"

"Seriously, that's the argument you're going with?" He took in Rossi's expression and held up his hands placatingly. "If you want to use that argument, try it outdoors. I look at this building and I see the work of people -- stone masons, glaziers, smiths." Reid turned his head and looked at the cosmos window. "Even the moon rock embedded there was brought back by men using machines conceived in the minds of man. Nothing here was created by God, though I don't doubt most, maybe all, of it was created by people of faith."

The older man shook his head. "I can't believe anyone is truly atheist."

"We can have this talk, and I'm serious about trying it in a park or somewhere. Right now, though, Hotch sent me to find you. We've ordered Chinese food and are taking it back to my place to work for another couple of hours."

Rossi genuflected as he left the row.

Reid said, "You know this place isn't Catholic?"

"Your place? How close are you?"

They began walking to the door.

Reid grinned. "You can see my building from here."  
***  
He'd handed his house keys to Morgan while he and Hotch went to pick up the food. "Take the stairs down. It's the only basement apartment."

Emily asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Reid shrugged. "You're all going to profile it any way. It's easier if I'm not there."

When Reid and Hotch walked in the door carrying the food, they found plates and cups already laid out at one end of the huge refectory table.

Morgan looked at him. "You have the biggest front room I've ever seen in a DC apartment, and there's no sofa? And what's the deal with this dining table? I know you're not having dinner parties."

"Really? How?" Hotch was curious.

"Not enough plates and forks. Rossi says this table is over a hundred years old."

Reid started unloading the bags.

JJ came over to help. "I like it. I figured you need workspace more than you need anything else, right."

"Exactly." He gave her a warm smile, and then turned to Morgan. "Where is Dave?"

One of the doors opened and Rossi came out. "Checking out your office. Did you get duck?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "There's duck. Actually, this is one of the better Chinese restaurants I've seen in DC -- outside of Chinatown."

Emily came out of the bathroom. "Don't worry. I didn't check out your medicine cabinet."

Reid rolled his eyes playfully at her. "I appreciate it. You can have the extra fortune cookie."

They sat down with their food and began to go over the case.

***

Two hours later, JJ stood up and stretched. "I need to call it a night. Will's keeping Henry up until I get home."

"I can drop you there on the way back to Quantico, if Will can get you in tomorrow," Morgan offered.

"I can grab the bus from here." Emily looked to Reid. "Need any help with the clean up?"

"No. You want the extra stir-fried watercress?"

Emily grinned. "I think you were the only one eating it."

"The 32 should be at the stop outside in three minutes. It's a ten minute wait after that for the 36."

Prentiss picked up her coat and scarf. "In that case, good night everyone." She headed out the door. Reid went over and stood by the window and watched until he saw the bus stop and pick her up.

Morgan was at the closet getting out his and JJ's coats. "Rossi, Hotch, you coming?"

Hotch looked up from the table. "I think Reid and I should go talk to the Rector before I head home. I can get home by metro and grab the VRE in the morning."

"Just let me stop for a second and then I'm ready." Rossi headed for the bathroom.

Morgan grinned at Reid. "It's cool seeing your place. I still can't believe you don't have a sofa or a TV."

"You obviously didn't check out my office. The TV is in there. JJ was right though, I'm more likely to have a study group over than someone to sit on a sofa with."

"My man, we have got to get you a date."

Reid looked puzzled. "If I'm bringing someone back here, we're not just going to sit on the sofa."

JJ cracked up at the look on Morgan's face. Hotch's shoulders shook with laughter.

Rossi came out of the bathroom. "All right, in the car, one of you is letting me in on the joke." He put on his coat and headed out with Morgan and JJ.

"I'm going to head over and speak to the Right Reverend …," Hotch looked at one of the sheets of paper and finished, "Dunwoody."

"Let me get my coat and come with you."

"You don't have to." Hotch eyed Reid curiously.

"If you don't want me there, it's fine. Since Gideon left, I've been playing chess with the Rector every week or so. I thought having me with you might make it easier."

Hotch smiled. "I hadn't realized. Yes. You should come along."

Reid pulled on gloves and a scarf with his coat. He put his gun back in its holster and said, "Let's go."

Hotch found himself following in Reid's wake as the younger man made a beeline for a house that seemed small beside the huge Cathedral. He went to a side door and rang the bell.

The Rector answered the door. "I thought I'd see you tonight."

"Hi, Bob. You remember SSA Hotchner from this afternoon?"

"Agent Hotchner. Well, come in. I can't imagine it's good news." Dunwoody stood to one side and the BAU agents entered the rectory.

***  
The Rector was out of their suspect pool. They explained to him why thre of the most famous and prestigious private schools in Washington would need to be shut down until further notice.

They also picked his brain on the subject of ritual sacrifice. He made the point to them, which JJ had mentioned earlier, that the economic crisis was bringing people back to religion. Many of them had been away so long, that they no longer understood the rituals they'd grown up with. Dunwoody told Hotch quite frankly that he had an easier time with atheists than he did with the believers who tried to bargain with God.

After about half an hour, and a cup of hot chocolate apiece, they rose and thanked Reverend Dunwoody for his time and his insight.

"I'll pray that you catch him quickly. Don't walk too late, Spencer."

"I'll try not to, Bob."

He showed them out the door.

Hotch turned to Reid. "Walk too late?"

"When I can't sleep, I'll go for a walk. I met Bob when he called the police on me for trespassing. We straightened it out. As long as the lights are full on," he nodded toward the cathedral, "I can walk where I like. After midnight, I check in at the security desk if I want to walk on the grounds."

"Somehow, I don't see you appreciating a church."

"It's the most perfect representation I'll find of the medieval mindset, even if it was mostly built in the twentieth century."

Hotch fell into step beside him and pointed at the tympanum over the central door. "I hardly think that's medieval. They would have had a fit."

"No, the local population thought it was irreverent when it was unveiled in the nineteen-seventies, but medieval people would have seen it as the artist did. Nudity was a sign of innocence -- pre-fall Adam and Eve. Which way do you view it?"

Hotch stepped back and really looked at the sculpture. "It would be better if I hadn't seen the movie _Devil's Advocate_, but the idea that humanity comes roiling out of chaos feels right. Maybe because we see so much human chaos."

"We'll find this guy."

"Before he kills again?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't know. What I do know is that we will catch him and that his victims are not our victims, no matter what it feels like sometimes. You taught me that."

"So we have no victims, no responsibility?"

"Of course we have responsibility. We carry guns. We train in hand to hand, even if, like me, we never get a rating in it. We're responsible for our own actions. Not a day goes by that I don't regret killing Tobias. I know that I shot Rafael, and Rafael would have killed me. Charles had me digging my own grave. But Tobias, well, he wasn't innocent, but he wasn't my jailer or my executioner and I ended up being his."

"No regrets about Dowd?" Hotch was genuinely curious.

"Not one. I've never had a sleepless night or even a disturbed catnap over shooting Dowd. What about you, Hotch?"

"I have far too many regrets. I could have shot Foyet in Boston. He was holding a weapon on a cop. And I didn't. I lost my family to him. I lost myself to him."

Reid nodded. "I think you can find yourself again."

"The wisdom of twelve steps?"

"We're none of us good at admitting we have a problem. Mind you, Beltway Clean Cops hates me because I insisted on getting the religion free versions of the twelve steps. Look, all I have at home is gin and vermouth. I know you prefer bourbon or scotch. Would you care to go for a drink?"

"You'll get me to the metro afterward?"

"Or you can sleep at my place. I may not have a sofa, but I've got an air mattress."

"With Jack away at his grandparents, not going home sounds good."

Reid started walking. "Come on then. It's only about nine-thirty. I promise to have us home and in bed before eleven."

Hotch grinned. "Thanks. Actually, would you mind if we continued using your apartment as a base. It's closer to the local cops and with tomorrow being Saturday…"

"Damn. That reminds me. I meant to ask Bob if there was any significance to the time the body was left. It was the other break in the unsub's pattern. I'll ask him tomorrow." He glanced at Hotch. "Sorry. Yes, working out of my place is fine."

Hotch got out his cell phone and called as they walked to the bar.

***  
Prentiss arrived first and brought baguettes and two boxes of coffee. "Pain Quotidien's not far from me. It's right on the bus line," she explained as Hotch divested her of her baggage.

"Reid walked up the street to get eggs and orange juice. Rossi's already offered to buy lunch."

She looked him over. "A turtleneck seems a little casual for you, sir. It's a good look, but not what I expected."

"I stayed here last night. Reid's air mattress is surprisingly comfortable. Since I didn't have my go-bag with me, I had to borrow a shirt."

Prentiss laughed. "And that was the only thing he had that fit." She patted his shoulder.

Reid came back and the three of them cleared a space on his dining table.

"Eight? There's only six of us," Prentiss said.

"Will's dropping off JJ and I told him to expect breakfast, and Hotch called Garcia in, too. Make it nine places. I'll bet Kevin drops her off so they can get together later."

Rossi rang and made directly for the coffee when he came in. He stepped into the cramped kitchen where Hotch was frying chicken sausages and Reid was slicing bread.

"Get out, but take the butter and jam with you," Reid said.

"You're grumpy in the morning."

"No coffee yet."

The bell rang again, and Prentiss let in JJ and Will. Morgan came in right behind them saying, "We had permission to park at the Cathedral, right? I'm behind the Cathedral School."

Hotch yelled from the kitchen. "Yes, that's fine. We gave everyone's license number to the Rector; or rather Reid did since he has them all memorized."

"Wow. Breakfast. We should do this more often." Morgan grabbed a seat at the table and held out his arms for Henry. "What are you doing today, my man? Your mama's going to be here working."

Will answered for his son. "We're going to head to the zoo. If you're done before five, JJ will call us. If not, we'll come back here and see how it's going."

Morgan smiled broadly. "Sounds better than our day." He turned to the child on his lap. "You say 'hi' to the pandas from me, okay?"

Henry raised his hand and batted Morgan's cheek.

Garcia and Kevin arrived, and Reid began scrambling eggs. Prentiss and JJ brought bowls out to the table filled with cooked tomatoes and mushrooms.

After a minute or two, Reid popped his head out. "Come on in and get paper plates. We'll serve the eggs and sausage in here."

When everyone had their food, Hotch said, "JJ, Will would it bother you if we talked about the case or should we wait until Henry's gone."

JJ met Will's eyes. He shrugged, so she said, "I know Spence has his theories, but I really don't think Henry will remember hearing about a serial killer over breakfast."

Hotch nodded. "I had a three a.m. revelation over a questions Reid asked me last night about the time. One of the reasons we speculated about a copycat instead of the original unsub was the body being inside the building. We didn't focus on time as much as we should have yesterday."

Prentiss said, "Oh dear God. There was a service in that chapel from noon to about 12:45 and the tour guide saw the body at around two…"

Rossi finished, "Which means he left the body between twelve and three on a _Friday_."

Hotch nodded.

"All right, the Catholics and the Catholic-lite got something out of that. Care to share?" Morgan looked among his teammates.

"On Good Friday, a vigil is held in Catholic and some Episcopal churches between twelve and three because that's seen as the time Christ died," Rossi explained. "I guess that's not common among Protestants?"

"Not with my brand of Presbyterian," Morgan said.

Reid seemed puzzled. "Why do you guys call it 'Good' if it's the day your Savior died?"

Hotch gave a half-laugh. "Ask the Rector the next time you two play chess."

Reid nodded. "When Hotch mentioned that earlier, I took a closer look at the autopsy remarks. The first two victims were found in alleys behind the churches. The ME noted signs indicating they were people who'd been on the streets a long time. One of them was even recognized by the local EMTs who were called. The next two, on the sidewalks, were better cared for. They either hadn't been on the streets long or at least had shelter and food stamps. Their clothing was either thrift store or very old clothing that hadn't been replaced recently which argues against them being middle class."

"The two on the steps were better dressed. One of them was new in town, but the other had family in the area." Prentiss was nodding along as she said it.

Morgan finished the thought. "The guy we found yesterday was a bureaucrat, maybe not top of the food chain, but he's been identified as a Roger Barnes, GS-15 working for the Department of Agriculture. Upper middle class."

"Based on what Dunwoody discussed with us last night, I think he's trying to make the sacrifice as perfect as possible. Does that mean his next victim is going to be killed inside a church?" Reid looked to the more religious members of his team.

Will stood. "I'm going to get Henry to the zoo. See y'all a bit later."

"Hey. Mind if I tag along? I haven't been to the zoo in ages." Kevin stood too.

"Sounds good to me, Kevin."

The two men took their leave and Reid began clearing the food from the table. "There's more sausage if anyone wants it. More bread too."

Rossi grinned. "It'll be a good snack for us later. Right now, I know we're all hesitant to say it, but I think you may be right about where he's going with his kills. He's raising the status of his victims."

"Most sacrifices mentioned in the bible need to be 'without blemish.' I think he's going to head younger. Pre-pubescent, maybe." Hotch sounded concerned.

JJ nodded. "Let's help Reid get the food put away. I'll call the police and tell them to meet us at the command area by the Cathedral."

Prentiss said, "Yeah. It sounds like we're ready to give the profile."

***  
After giving the profile, Hotch sent Reid and Rossi to talk to the Rector again. It was a long shot, but their best estimate was that the unsub's escalation would drive him -- and most of the indicators leaned toward a man -- to try again to perfect his sacrifice. From discussions with his team, they concluded Sunday during one of the services was the most likely time.

He and Morgan were coordinating with the police forces concerned with the Cathedral to put together the action plan the next day. JJ was dealing with _The Washington Post_, and Garcia was running searches.

Since not every service would be held in the main sanctuary, Prentiss was talking to the choir director and finding out the routes the different choirs and soloists would take the next day.

After lunch, they were all planning to walk the entire building. He and Morgan would modify the plan for Sunday based on the information the others were gathering and the evidence of their own eyes for points of vulnerability.

Reid had offered him his apartment either as their command center or as a break area when they needed to get away from the case. Hotch had also asked if he could stay the night again. Reid just smiled and said, "My air mattress doesn't mind."

Over sandwiches and coffee, they put together the plan for the following day. Hotch and Reid would meet the Rector at five a.m. and give the first shift of police their duty points. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi would come on duty just before the eight a.m. service, and JJ would arrive in time for the big service at eleven a.m. Garcia was on call if they needed her, but they weren't expecting much in the way of computer searches.

Around two, Hotch, Morgan, and JJ went to talk to local law enforcement and help them prepare their duty rosters for the next day. Rossi went to collect Hotch's go-bag from the office, and Garcia called Kevin and Will to let them know everyone could head home until the next day.

***  
Four a.m. came too soon for Hotch.

Reid had been a good host the night before. They'd played some backgammon; Hotch had been surprised to win even the one game he had. Afterward, Reid had given Hotch some privacy to call Jack before bedtime.

Hotch finished dressing and looked over at Reid draping his watch chain.

He'd worn a black suit and white shirt, formal church wear, but Reid looked like something out of the nineteenth century with his grey vest and trousers and black jacket. Even his tie looked like he might be in morning clothes with its silvery sheen. Hotch had to look very closely to see the lavender and green rep stripes in it.

Reid put his gun on his hip and picked up his walking stick. "I can see the police cars arriving."

"They're early. I guess we need to match them." He took a last swallow of his coffee and saw Reid do the same.

They headed out and hoped to catch a killer before he could strike again.

***  
The first two services had gone fine. No disturbances, no surprises had marred them. There were police and FBI stationed unobtrusively all over the Cathedral. They were especially concentrated at some of the odd intersections that abounded.

The area where Prentiss was patrolling had five doorways four of them coming from stairwells. It was one of the crucial junctures that let ministers get to the altar and the choir get to the sanctuary.

As the buzz from up the stairs into the main sanctuary peaked, Prentiss gave a little smile at the policeman working with her at this place. Morgan would be coming through in a minute with the Boys' and Men's Choir. Once the processional started, they could relax fractionally. She glanced up as she heard the notes of the organ start the Prelude.

Officer Connolly stopped a man in a black soutane. "Father, I'm sorry but I have to check you against the list."

The man glanced at one of the other doorways. "I'm just the second organist. I'll play later today, but he needs me to turn pages."

There was another glance at the doorway, and Prentiss spoke quietly into her sleeve. "Reid, Hotch, can you come down here? I have someone acting suspiciously and Morgan's about to bring the choir through."

She heard Reid's voice in her ear. "Coming down."

Officer Connolly was looking at the list, trying to find the name given to her when Prentiss saw the knife. There was noise behind the unsub, and he stabbed Connolly quickly in the side and grabbed the first boy coming through the door.

"Morgan, get the choir out of here," Prentiss called.

He pushed the other choir members back and spoke to the couple of cops that were with him.

Prentiss had her gun drawn. Reid entered from another doorway with his gun drawn, too. For a moment they were a tableau, a scared boy, a man holding a knife to his throat, a bleeding policewoman, and two FBI agents.

Reid spoke softly. "No one needs to get hurt. No one needs to die."

The unsub answered him. "If I don't sacrifice a lamb unblemished, God won't answer me."

Prentiss drew his attention in another direction. "We can get you lambs. There are farms in Virginia that can supply as many as you need."

"Pigeons work," Reid said. "The Bible calls them doves, and we'd have to find the white ones, but they're acceptable in the sight of the Lord."

Morgan came down the choir's stairwell again, keeping out of the unsub's sight.

Reid moved and said something about incense, and Prentiss changed her position as she wondered whether starlings would be acceptable. As one voice followed another, the unsub stepped away from the wall, trying to look at them both. It was impossible. They moved, guns fixed on him, so he couldn't see both at once as they each kept rambling, line by line, about biblical references to sacrifice.

Morgan was able to come out of his spot, behind the unsub, and put the muzzle of his gun against the back of the man's head. "Put your hand out to the side and drop the knife."

The unsub froze and then complied. Prentiss kicked the knife out of the way and Reid pulled the boy behind him. Hotch came down the other stairwell. He took one look at the scene and called for an ambulance and police help.

Hotch began giving first aid and turned to where Morgan was cuffing the unsub. "Take him out the back and give him to the MPD. I've called an ambulance, direct them down here by the quickest route."

"You got it, Hotch." Morgan turned to the unsub and said, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say…"

The young chorister behind Reid said, "I'm supposed to sing a solo today. My mom and dad came to hear me."

Reid lowered himself down his knees gingerly. "What's your name?

"Micah Stevens."

"Well, Micah, Is it soon?"

"It's the anthem. They have a lot of prayers before that."

"In that case, I think we can let you go up to the choir loft. There's a blond woman in a navy suit upstairs. Her name is Agent Jareau, and she'll ask you to stay when the rest of the choir goes."

Micah shook his head. He whispered at Reid. "I wet my pants."

"When a man held me hostage, I did too."

"Really?"

Reid nodded solemnly. "Do you attend Saint Alban's?"

"Yes."

"If we get you into the school, do you have gym shorts or something you can change into?"

Micah smiled. "I do."

The ambulance people came down and started looking at Officer Connolly. Hotch wandered over to Reid. "Agent Reid can't walk as fast as I can, I'll take you to the school to change and get you to the choir loft before your solo."

Micah's eyes widened at Hotch. He turned back to Reid. "Why can't you walk fast?"

"I injured my knee."

"Basketball." The child nodded wisely.

Hotch smiled and took his hand. "Actually, Agent Reid was shot in the line of duty."

Prentiss looked at him. "I'm going to have to help you up."

"Yeah. I left my cane upstairs. Why does it sound so much cooler when Hotch says it?"

She held out her hand. "Hotch makes everything sound cool."

As Reid stood, Erin Strauss appeared in one of the doorways. "Where's SAC Hotchner?"

Prentiss said, "He's helping the chorister who was grabbed find something to wear, ma'am."

"I see that your team solved the case, or at least caught the unsub. Please tell Hotch, I'd like to see him when services are over."

"Yes, ma'am."

Strauss gave a half smile. "To answer the question you're not asking Doctor Reid, yes, I do attend church here every week."

***  
Hotch and Reid left the Rector's house. It was only about eight in the evening, but it had been a very long day.

"I'm going to walk around the grounds for a little while. Do you need to call Jack?"

Hotch said, "I called him earlier. You were good with Micah."

"Henry's teaching me. Talk to kids like they understand, and they'll let you know when or if they can't."

"Is it all right if I join you?"

"Sure. Any word on Connolly?"

"She'll need some more blood, but, by sheer luck, the unsub missed any vital organs. They'll keep her a couple of days to be certain."

"Good," Reid said.

They walked in silence through the grounds of the Cathedral, occasionally stopping to look at new vistas or details.

Finally, Hotch said, "I'm thinking of letting the Brooks' have custody of Jack. He'd be down in South Carolina with them, and I'd visit on holidays. I might even get to touch some of that mythical vacation time we have."

They walked awhile longer. "You're a good father, so I know you must have your reasons, but I have to ask why?"

"The arrangement I have now isn't fair to Jessica. I know I could hire someone. The insurance money, I've always been well off, but the insurance money means I don't have to worry about things like nanny expenses. I feel like it's unfair to Jack not to be there more, but I love my work."

Reid walked on.

Hotch waited a moment, expecting some reaction, then walked quickly to catch up with him. The silence deepened.

"It's none of my business," Reid said. "But as someone who spent most of his life without a father, I can't think those -- excuses -- are anything like your real reason. The man I work with is better than that."

Hotch let out a breath like he'd been struck.

Reid stopped and looked at him, curiosity clear in his expression. When no words came, he nodded and walked back toward the Cathedral.

This time when he caught up, Hotch put a hand on his shoulder. "None of us had the family life we wanted or that, I think, all kids deserve. I can't really talk about my own childhood, but I want better for Jack."

"You're afraid that because your mother was a harpy who physically and mentally abused you, possibly because she was an alcoholic, you will devolve the same way?" Surprisingly enough there was no judgment in Reid's tone or his face.

Hotch was taken aback, but nodded. "Yes, she was an alcoholic. She didn't even need to hide it, not in the South at the end of the sixties. Things were better for Sean. I was old enough to protect him, and, by that time, Dad acknowledged what the problems were and tried to get her help. By high school things were better. Even after Dad died, things were better."

"I'm glad. How does that translate to you hurting Jack?"

"I don't know if I can trust myself with Jack. I beat a man to death. I know Foyet wanted to kill Jack in front of me, possibly kill me too. He'd killed my wife. I understand that we were divorced, but I never stopped thinking of Haley as my wife. And he didn't just take her away. He took me … he won, Spencer. He wanted to break me, and the last thing he recognized was that he succeeded. I… "

Reid stepped to his other side and took his elbow, propelling him toward one door to the Cathedral. He pushed Hotch gently into a corner, hidden from sight. "Put your hands behind your back."

Hotch did as he was told, resting back against the cool, carved stone.

Reid stepped closer and penned him with his arms on either side of Hotch's shoulders. "You're better trained than I am in hand-to-hand, but I have the advantage of height and I know where your weapons are. I don't think either of us questions that you could take me, even at the disadvantage you're at now, but you won't. You trust me. I trust you."

Hotch's eyes closed as the last words were breathed in his ear.

Reid noted things like the quickening of the pulse in the older man's throat, the ease of his stance and adjusted his thinking. "Hotch, what do you want? Right now, this instant, say what you want and you can have it."

"To let go."

"All right. What does that mean? Look at me, Hotch. Tell me what you need."

Reid watched the inward struggle. Hotch turned toward him and met his eyes. "God, this feels…"

Reid pressed himself back and took a step away from Hotch. "I don't want you to feel threatened. I want you to have what you need so you know that you have control, even when you don't."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You're leaning in an archway with your hands behind your back. You haven't moved. You have control of yourself, always." Reid wanted to step closer again, but he stayed where he was. "Tell me what you want or need. I'll tell you if I can't give it to you, but let me try. Let me help you."

"I felt safer when you were closer."

Reid hoped his sigh of relief was hidden as he moved back toward Hotch. "Is this better?"

Hotch nodded. It took him a moment to say anything more. "I miss closeness, being touched."

Reid tugged off his left glove and tucked it in his pocket. He stroked the tips of his fingers over Hotch's forehead, easing the tension from his face.

He felt a nuzzle against his palm and smoothed his hand down Hotch's cheek. "Is this all right?"

Hotch barely breathed as he said, "Yes."

Reid noted the way Hotch swallowed as he said it. "You're keeping something back. You can ask anything; say anything, right here right now."

There were a few seconds of internal struggle on Hotch's part. Then, one word, "Kiss?"

Reid leaned in slowly and gently kissed his cheek before brushing his lips over Hotch's.

One hand came away from the wall. Reid touched his arm. "Not without my permission. I won't do anything unless you ask, but all things are possible as long as you ask."

Hotch moved his hand behind his back again.

Reid whispered, "May I kiss you again?"

"Please."

He was very deliberate, forming his mouth to Hotch's, asking for permission to enter and take the kiss they both wanted. A quick flick of Hotch's tongue against his lips gave him his answer, and he pressed more firmly, exploring and being explored.

Reid shifted his weight a little and felt Hotch's erection against his thigh. "Tell me what you need." His breath against Hotch's ear caused a shiver.

"Touch. It's been too long since … " Hotch couldn't complete the thought.

"Do you want me to touch your throat?" He suited the action to the words, letting his fingertips drag from Hotch's jaw line to the knot in his tie.

Hotch pushed himself out from the wall a little, grinding against Reid's thigh.

Reid kissed him again, grabbing his hips to hold them still, not permitting the friction. "Ask."

Hotch's lips were wet, his eyes big. "I want to touch you. Touch your cock. Bare."

Reid's eyes widened. "Is that all?"

There was a head shake at the question.

Another kiss, this time he drew his lips to Hotch's ear. "Do you want me to touch your cock? Say the words."

Hotch groaned. "I want your hands on me. Tell me what to do."

"Take your right hand from behind your back and unzip my fly." He held the waistband taut to make the actions easier. When he saw a little confusion, he said, "I want your non-dominant hand, the one you don't use on yourself, on every other lover."

Hotch nodded and complied with the instructions. "Slide your hand in and draw my penis out of the opening. Then stroke me, teach me how to touch you by touching me." He leaned in for a kiss and gasped at the first real stroke of Hotch's hand.

Reid loosened Hotch's tie and licked down his throat, sucked at his clavicle a moment, while his deft fingers reciprocated. He moved his body to protect them in the darkness of the archway. The heat and weight of Hotch's cock in his hand felt good. He rubbed two fingers firmly up and down the vein at the front and had to put his hand quickly behind Hotch's head when he threw it back.

There was a nice twist of his wrist from Hotch that made Reid begin to pant. He took his thumb and rubbed it over Hotch's slit to spread the pooling moisture. "We can stop. Finish this back at my apartment."

Hotch shook his head and nuzzled for another kiss.

Reid pulled his face back. "Ask."

"Kiss, please. Stay here."

A long, deep kiss and, "I'm going to mess up your nice black suit, Hotch."

"Yes." Hotch looked like he was holding on to his last thread. His tie was askew, collar opened, face flushed with sex.

Reid slid one hand into Hotch's open fly and cradled his balls. He felt his own orgasm building and he claimed Hotch in a messy kiss as he came. Hotch's cock twitched between them, and Reid stroked him hard and captured his cry of release with another kiss. "We can't make too much noise. We don't want the guards to find us."

Hotch rested his head on Reid's shoulder, breathing hard.

Reid straightened and framed Hotch's face in his hands. "Look at me. You kept control. You're safe with Jack. You'll make mistakes, every parent does, but it won't be the one you fear. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Hotch closed his eyes at the words.

"Hotch, if you need me, need me to be your safe place where you can let go, I can do that. I can take away all your decisions when you need to lay that burden down. Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. All you ever have to do is ask me."

"That speech would be more impressive if we'd zipped up." Hotch began to laugh, the first time Reid had heard it since Haley's death.

He kissed Hotch quickly. "You're probably right about that. I heard Strauss gave us time off until Wednesday?"

Hotch straightened and adjusted his clothing. "Yes. I wish I could bank it for when Jack returns."

"I wish you could too, but since you can't, why don't you stay with me. I'd like it if you slept in my arms tonight." He took his walking stick from its resting place, and began to walk toward his apartment.

Hotch fell into step beside him. "I'd like that. Reid, Spencer, I… Thank you. I didn't realize how much I missed little things like touch."

"I hate being touched involuntarily, but I crave it as much as anyone else. Which probably doesn't make sense, however true it is."

They walked a little further, finally coming out of the shade of the great cathedral.

Hotch said, "It does make sense to anyone who knows you." He glanced over his shoulder into the doorway and the shadows which had protected them. "You said I could ask for anything. What if I'd asked for oral sex?"

"I'd have gotten on my knees and done my best."

"You've never… This was your first time with another man?"

Reid turned and smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure it was yours. Why shouldn't it be mine? I don't know how long you'll need me. But I'll do my best to be there for as long as you do." They crossed the street and turned toward his apartment. "And if you like, tomorrow morning, you can ask for oral sex. It'll probably be easier on my leg if we're in bed."

"You amaze me."

Reid gave him a shy smile, and opened the door to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> **The original prompt:** Reid/Hotch - Reid as dom &amp; Hotch as sub. Inside a cathedral doorway. No hint of noncon, past or present. Lots of dirty talk from both of them including Reid making Hotch admit out loud how much he needs it! Whether first-time or long-term, I want it from a place of trust.


End file.
